As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many consumers of information handling resources are increasingly demanding that manufacturers of information handling systems provide verifiable assurances that an information handling system ordered from the manufacturer has not been tampered with prior to receipt by the customer, or after delivery by a malicious entity. For example, without security measures in place, an interloper (e.g., a government intelligence agency, business competitor, or other person with harmful intent) could possibly intercept an information handling system during transit, and attack the information handling system via pre-boot or root access methods. Accordingly, mechanisms to eliminate or reduce such attacks are desired.